disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the original film trilogy of the Star Wars universe. Finding himself apprenticed to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he soon becomes an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. Background Personality Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is intelligent, calculating, wise, selfless, brave, righteous, impulsive prideful, loyal, and naïve, he has a sense of honor, justice and morals. Like his father, he is sometimes cocky, short-tempered, hot-headed, aggressive, violent, unpredictable, impatient, emotional, and difficult. Known to be rebellious, headstrong, reckless, impulsive, kind and caring, traits he developed from both his parents, he has the ability to see the good in others. He is not a very good liar, which is not surprising as he is the son of Anakin; the latter who had a honest nature. After losing a hand to Darth Vader, Luke became far more calm, level-headed and patient, despite the fact that he now has better control over his emotions and temper, then his father was in his youth, Luke still has his moments of losing his patience and temper. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, Luke is immensely powerful, and has an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user currently alive. By the time of the events of The Force Awakens, Luke's force powers have greatly improved to the point of mastery. **'Telekinesis:' Luke utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Force choke:' Luke utilizes Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Mind control:' Luke utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Telepathy:' Luke utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals; his telepathy is so powerful, that he was able to contact literally all the Jedi across the galaxy to Ossus to make the announcement of him taking on the role as Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and to issue his views about the role of the New Order to his Jedi. **'Blood trail:' Luke utilizes Blood trail, to use his own blood to mark his target(s) and track them through the blood mark using the Force in case they escaped. **'Force healing:' Luke utilizes Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Force speed:' Luke utilizes Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force Jump:' Luke utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Tutaminis:' Luke utilizes Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. **'Ionize:' Luke utilizes Ionize to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. **'Battle meditation:' Luke utilizes Battle meditation to boosted the morale, stamina, and battle prowess of his allies while simultaneously reducing his opponents' combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. **'Force stealth:' Luke utilizes Force stealth to mask his force alignment or even his entire presence from other force users. **'Force cloak:' Luke utilizes Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves around himself, rendering him invisible to visual and audio, as well as from living individuals, droids, and other non-living individuals. **'Force sense:' Luke utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Shatterpoint:' Luke utilizes Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the force. **'Electric Judgment:' Luke utilizes Electric Judgment to kill or knocked his opponents unconscious. **'Ayna-seff:' Luke utilizes Ayna-seff to suffused his body with a low level of electromagnetic radiation, and makes his brain activity undetectable. **'Fold space:' Luke utilizes Force space, to bend space to instantly transport an object or himself between places. **'Force Light:' Luke utilizes Force Light to weaken a dark force user's connection to the Force/the Dark side of the Force. **'Mnemotherapy:' Luke utilizes Mnemotherapy to visualize the target's memories and eradicate them. **'Unidentified Force attack:' Luke utilizes an Unidentified Force attack to unleash a blast of the force that manifested as a yellow torrent of flame. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his minimal level of training, Luke is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and he is a very gifted duelist. After only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was able to hold his own against Darth Vader, a far more experienced and powerful combatant all together, on three different occasions. In the first, though short fight, his skill proved inadequate and he was defeated with ease. However, in the second fight, which took place roughly three years later, Luke had greatly improved his technique and he managed to hold his own for much of the duel, even managing to lightly wound Vader's right shoulder. Ultimately, however, Vader proved superior and Luke lost the fight, as well as his lightsaber and right hand. In their final duel on the second Death Star, Luke was finally able to drive back and defeat Vader, though with extreme effort. With Yoda, Luke also uses his Force powers to not only increase his physical speed, but also increase the speed of his attacks, similar to his father's fighting style, (as Anakin used his Force powers to increase his physical speed to make his lightsaber combat skills more proficient in combat). This makes him a formidable opponent alone in combat. Before he received much training, he relied on his Force sense and his reflexes to use the blade. By the time of the events of The Force Awakens, Luke's skills have improved to mastering lightsaber combat. **'Form I:' Luke is highly skilled in Form I. **'Form III:' Luke is very skilled in Form III. **'Form IV:' Luke is highly skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Luke is extremely skilled in Form V. **'Jar'Kai:' Luke is highly skilled in Jar'Kai. **'Strong style:' Luke is very skilled in Strong style. **'Cho mai:' Luke is highly skilled in Cho mai. **'Dun Möch:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing the very opposite of Dun Möch. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Like is highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Marksman:' Luke is highly skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Luke is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. His skills are equal to his father's, Anakin Skywalker's piloting skills. he can destroy a Death Star 1 *'Master Engineer:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to construct his own green bladed lightsaber, despite his limited knowledge of the ways of the Jedi at the time. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Much like his father, Anakin, Luke is amazingly intelligent. As the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Luke is also a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Luke is capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook, and Yuzz, he also claims to know twelve other common languages. Weapons and Equipment As a valued member of the Rebel Alliance; Luke possesses an array of weapons and equipment to assist him along the way. Lightsabers As a Jedi; Luke's valued weapon and possession is his lightsaber. So far he has only had 2 lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Upon arriving at Obi-Wan Kenobi's home on Tattooine, the elder Jedi Master gave Luke the lightsaber used by his father, Anakin Skywalker. The weapon was indeed the one that Obi-Wan took from Anakin after the intense fight on Mustafar. During his fight with Darth Vader on Bespin, Luke lost both his lightsaber and his hand. However, it resurfaced on Jakku and ended up in the possession of Maz Kanata, Finn and then Rey. This weapon is powered by a natural blue crystal. *'Second Lightsaber:' After losing his father's lightsaber on Bespin, Luke eventually returned home to Tatooine where he not only planned to rescue Han Solo but also to return to Obi-Wan's hut and construct a new lightsaber. His new lightsaber was based on his first mentor's weapon. After completing the weapon, he placed it in R2-D2. The weapon was seen throughout all of Return of the Jedi, and Luke used it throughout his life. Unlike its predecessor this lightsaber had a thick green blade that is powered by a synthetic crystal. By the events of'' The Force Awakens, Luke seems to have abandoned his second lightsaber, although it is very likely that it was destroying during the Jedi massacre. Blaster *'Model 57 Blaster Pistol:' Before completely utilizing the lightsaber as his weapon of choice; Luke used a Model 57 blaster pistol, a weapon similar to Han Solo's DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, along with his pilot uniform. This weapon was never seen again after ''The Empire Strikes Back. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' Luke and his sister Leia were born after Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar. His mother Padmé Amidala was heartbroken at Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, and died after giving birth to them. Luke was sent to live with his step-uncle Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun whilst his sister was sent to Senator Bail Organa for safety. ''A New Hope'' Luke spent nineteen years on Tatooine with Owen and Beru, who told him that his father was a navigator on a spice freighter who died. One day him and Owen went to get some droids to help on their farm and they picked a protocol droid called C-3PO and an astromech droid. The astromech droid, however, malfunctioned and C-3PO recommended his astromech friend R2-D2. Later on that night while cleaning R2, Luke found a message that showed Princess Leia Organa requesting the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke wondered if she meant Ben Kenobi, a hermit who lived near the Dune Sea. He asked his uncle and aunt about it but they refused to talk about it. Luke went out and looked at the two suns of Tatooine. The next day, Luke found that Artoo had left overnight and him and C-3PO go out to find him. They find him near a cam of Sandpeople and while Luke is getting a closer look he is attacked by one. He is saved by a man in robes who frightens the Sandperson away and then recognises him as Ben Kenobi. Ben brings them back to his house where he looks at the message and reveals he is Obi-Wan and has been in hiding for years. He tells Luke that his father, Anakin, was actually a Jedi knight killed by a Jedi turned Sith called Darth Vader. He shows Luke Anakin's old lightsaber and offers to train him in the ways of the Force, but Luke refuses. They then find the Jawas who sold the droids to Luke had been killed by the Empire and Luke realises their search would lead them to his house. Back home he finds his home destroyed and his family dead. Seeing as he has nothing left on Tatooine he decides to go with Obi-Wan and become a Jedi. They go to Mos Eisley Spaceport to find a pilot to bring them to Alderaan and while at the bar two men named Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba pick a fight with Luke, but Obi-Wan cuts of one's arm and the two flee. They meet a pilot named Han Solo and his wookie friend Chewbacca and they agree to take them to Alderaan in their ship, the Millennium Falcon. On the way to the ship they are attacked by Stormtroopers but make it out unharmed. On the way to Alderaan, Luke begins to train and Han reveals he doesn't believe in the Force. They reach where Alderaan is supposed to be only to find it's gone. Luke sees what he thinks is a small moon but Obi-Wan says that it is actually a space station called the Death Star. A tractor beam pulls them on board but Luke and Han disguise as stormtroopers and they go to a security room where they find the cell Leia is in. Obi-Wan goes to disable the tractor beam, C-3PO and R2 stayed in the security room and Luke was able to convince a doubtful Han to help rescue Leia and they pretend Chewbacca is their prisoner. They eventually find Leia, but stormtroopers begin to shoot at them and they escaped through the garbage shoot. While down there a dianga grabs Luke but the others are able to rescue him as the walls start closing in. However, C-3PO, who was worrying, accidentally shut down the walls and saved the group. When the group reached the hangar they saw Obi-Wan dueling Darth Vader and Obi-Wan allowed Vader to hit him, killing him. The group escaped on the Falcon and Luke grieved for Obi-Wan. 250px|left|thumb|Luke manning one of the Millennium Falcon's turrents. On the way back to Yavin 4, the Falcon was attacked by a squad of TIE fighters. Luke and Han shot them all down and they successfully made it to Yavin. They gave the Rebel Alliance the plans to the Death Star and Luke was one of the pilots sent to destroy it. Before he left on the mission, he met his old friend, Biggs Darklighter, who was also a part of the mission. He then found that Han was leaving because he had gotten his reward money for saving Leia, and he has to pay Jabba the Hutt back. As the battle begun many Rebels were killed, including Biggs. Eventually it was only Luke and Wedge Antilles left along with a lone Y-Wing pilot. Wedge's ship was damaged and Luke told him to go back before he was killed. As Luke made his way to the hole in the Death Star that he had to shoot in, Darth Vader was flying a TIE fighter behind him and fired at him. Before he could kill Luke, Han and Chewbacca came and shot Darth Vader's ship causing it to spin in to space and Luke was guided by the spirit of Obi-Wan. With his guidance he was able to destroy the Death Star. Back on Yavin, Luke and Han were awarded for their courage. The Empire Strikes Back Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire have been chasing the Rebel Alliance from planet to planet in hopes of victory. Since the Battle of Yavin, Darth Vader has been trying to find Luke believing the Force is strong in him. The Rebels were using the icy planet Hoth as a base. While Luke was out securing the perimeter on his tauntaun, he was attacked by a wampa and brought back to it's cave. He woke up to find he was hanging upside down and his Lightsaber was stuck in the snow. He tried to use the Force to grab his lightsaber and when he had it he cut himself down. The wampa came in, but Luke sliced off it's arm and ran out into the snow trying to return to Echo Base. While lying in the snow he saw a vision of Obi-Wan telling him to go to the Dagobah system to find Jedi Master Yoda just before he passed out. Luckily Han came to rescue him and cut open his tauntaun and put him inside it. Luke woke up in the medical center while Leia and Han were arguing and Leia kissed Luke. Luke got ready for the Battle of Hoth as the Empire, who had AT-ATs, came closer. Quickly into the battle Luke's co-pilot, Zev, was killed and Luke tried to survive on his own. He wrapped a rope around the legs of one and brought it down, but then crashed himself. He grappled up to the AT-AT and cut a hole in it with his lightsaber and threw a grenade in and then went back to his ship before it exploded. After the battle he and Artoo left Hoth but instead of going to the rendvouz point they went to Dagobah to find Yoda. Luke crash landed on Dagobah and found that it was a swamp. After he settled in he began to eat when a small green creature startled him, causing him to pull out his blaster. After the creature assured he meant no harm, Luke told him he was looking for a Jedi master named Yoda. The creature said he knew who Yoda was and he would take him to him. While eating in the creature's hut, Luke snapped saying that they were wasting time. The creature began to say that Luke is impatient and Luke wondered who he was talking to, He then heard Obi-Wan's voice and deduced that the creature was Yoda and asked him to train him. After some persuasion Yoda agreed and they began to train. Luke got frustrated when Yoda asked him to move his sunken ship with the Force and asked him to try, but to his amazement Yoda done it and told him that there is no try, you do or do not. Later Luke went into a part of the swamp where he brought only his lightsaber. While there he saw a shadow approaching and realised it was Darth Vader. The two began to duel, with Luke cutting of Vader's head only to see it explode and reveal his own face. He realised this was a vision and went back to Yoda. While he was training Luke saw a vision of his friends suffering in a city of clouds. He decided to go and help them, much to Yoda's disapproval. The ghost of Obi-Wan appeared and told him to not fall to the Dark Side like Vader did. Luke and Artoo arrived in Bespin, but they were quickly split up. Luke found his friends, who had been betrayed by Han's friend Lando Calrissian, being held prisoner by Boba Fett and some stormtroopers. They began to shoot at him but he made it out okay. He went into a chamber, but was locked in by Darth Vader and the two began to duel. During the duel a glass window broke releasing a fan that began to suck them both in. Vader knocked Luke in, but he was able to hold on to a balcony for survival. Eventually Vader had Luke cornered on a very high balcony and cut his right hand off and it went plummeting down along with his lightsaber. Vader asked Luke if Obi-Wan told him what happened to his father and Luke replied that he told him he killed him. But Vader denied it saying he was his father. Luke was horrified when he heard this and yelled in disbelief and horror. Vader then gave him the option to join the Dark Side or die. Luke says he could never betray his friends and jumped down, went through the tunnel and hung on to a weather vane for survival. He called out for Leia and she, who was on the Falcon with Chewbacca, Lando, C-3PO and R2, heard him and they went back and rescued him. Back on a medical ship, Luke gets a prosthetic hand and learns that Vader froze Han in carbonite and gave him to Boba Fett who is taking him to Jabba's Palace. Lando and Chewie call saying they will find Han and Boba Fett and Luke wishes that the Force be with them. Him, Leia, C-3PO and R2 all look out into space. ''Return of the Jedi'' Luke sent R2 and C-3PO with a hologram of him making a deal to sell the droids in exchange for a frozen Han Solo. Jabba refused and took the droids anyway. He later came to rescue his friends who had been captured in Jabba's Palace due to a rescue plan gone wrong. He tried to negotiate with Jabba, but Jabba tricked him and opened the tap door he was standing on, thus leading him to the rancor pit. Although he didn't have his lightsaber, he was able to activate a door that came down and killed the rancor. Jabba then sentenced him to be fed to the sarlaac at the Great Pit of Carkoon. C-3PO, who was forced to work for Jabba, asked if Luke had any last words and he replied that Jabba could let them go now or die, but to everyone's amusement. R2, who was on Jabba's sail barge, shot Luke's lightsaber to him and he began to kill Jabba's men on the small carriers him, Han, Chewie and a disguised Lando were on. Although Han was blind, a side effect of the carbonite, he was able to shoot Boba Fett, thus sending him into the pit. Luke went on to the sail barge and rescued Leia, who had just killed Jabba, and they swung on to the carrier the group were on and flew away as the barge exploded. While the other team went to the Rebel rendevouz, Luke and R2 went to Dagobah to complete Luke's training. While there he found Yoda dying and asks if he can complete his training, but Yoda tells him he has no more training but he has to face Darth Vader to become a Jedi. Luke asks if Vader is his father and Yoda confirms it but before he dies tells Luke there is another Skywalker. He then vanishes and Luke leaves. While outside he sees the ghost of Obi-Wan and he asks why he told him Vader killed his father. Obi-Wan says that from a certain point of view he was right meaning the evil Anakin Skywalker killed the good one and became Darth Vader. Luke refuses to kill his father and asks what Yoda meant by another Skywalker. Obi-Wan tells him that he had a twin sister who he was separated from as a baby to be safe from the Empire. Luke deduces that it is Leia and leaves. Obi-Wan tells him if he doesn't kill Vader than all is lost. Luke went back to the rendevouz and agreed to be part of Han's strike team for the Forest Moon of Endor. They had found out that the Empire were building a new Death Star and they would have to take out the shield generator so Lando's team could get to it. On the way to Endor Luke saw a shuttle he sensed Darth Vader was on. Han was able to pass by easily and they landed on Endor. While exploring the forest they encounter a squad of stormtroopers and Han's attempt to take them out quietly fails so Luke and Leia chase three on speeders. Luke rides with Leia but he's able to take the speeder of another one and him and Leia split up. Luke then crashes his and jumps off and reflects the trooper's blasts with his lightsaber and it kills him. When Luke met with the group he found that Leia was missing and they began to search for her. While searching they found a dead animal hung up and Chewie ran to it, thus setting off a trap and they were all hung in a net up high. Than little furry creatures called Ewoks came out and brought them to their village as prisoners, with C-3PO as an exception as they treated him like a god. The Ewoks planned on cooking and eating them, but C-3PO tried to stop it but to no avail. Luke told him to say that if they didn't let them go than he will be very angry use his powers on them. Luke made it believable by using the Force to lift C-3PO up and they set them free. They found out that was were Leia was staying and they all had a party as C-3PO told the Ewoks the story of what had happened since Luke joined the Rebellion. A saddened Luke, however, left in the middle and Leia went outside to see if he was okay. Here, Luke revealed to her that Vader was his father and she was his sister. Leia said that somehow she always knew that. Luke said that the longer he was with the group, he'd be putting them in danger and left to face Vader. Luke allowed himself to be captured by the Empire, and was brought to Darth Vader aboard the Death Star. Luke tried to convince him to join the Light Side, but Vader said that Anakin Skywalker is dead and he will always be Darth Vader. Vader than took Luke to see The Emperor in his throne room. When they arrived The Emperor ordered his guards to leave and him and Luke began to talk. Eventually The Emperor showed Luke that he had set up the Rebels and they were prepared for the attack. He made Luke watch his friends be killed trying to destroy the Death Star. He gave Luke the opportunity to take his lightsaber and kill him, but Luke refused. With The Emperor continuously taunting him, Luke gave in and used the Force to take his lightsaber, but as he was about to strike, Vader blocked the blow with his own lightsaber and they dueled once again. At one point, Luke jumped onto a high balcony and when he refused to give in to the Dark Side, Vader threw his lightsaber at the balcony, causing Luke to lose his balance and fall off. Still refusing to figjt Vader, he hid in the darkness and Vader tried to anger him into coming out. It was when he said that if he didn't turn Leia would, that made him come out and began to attack him. He had Vader cornered at a balcony where he cut off his dueling hand. The Emperor wanted Luke to kill him, but after coming to his senses, Luke refused saying he was a Jedi like his father. The Emperor, who was outraged, shot lightning out of his hands trying to kill Luke, but when Vader saw Luke in pain he grabbed The Emperor and tossed him down a vast pit, thus killing him. He brought the mortally wounded Vader back to a ship and wanted to bring him to Endor, but Vader asked Luke to take off his mask so he could look at his son with his own two eyes. Luke did so and saw a scarred, pale white face. Luke silently cried as Anakin passed away and he got on a shuttle and left just as Lando destroyed the Death Star. Back on Endor they had a celebration in honor of the of the defeat of the Empire and also a funeral for Anakin. While at the party Luke saw the ghosts of Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin. They all smiled as they looked at Luke and he smiled back. ''The Force Awakens Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Luke became a Jedi Master. Initially, Luke does not make a physical appearance the film, however, he is mentioned by his old friend and brother-in-law, Han Solo; Luke tried to establish an New Jedi Order. The First of Luke's students was his nephew Ben Solo and several force users. His nephew, unfortunately, fell to the Dark side of the Force, as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict, becoming known as Kylo Ren. Kylo, aided by the Knights of Ren, killed several of Luke's padawans. His uncle was one of the few, possibly some other members, who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre and this devastating tragedy greatly delay Luke's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre; Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he chose to seek out the First Jedi Temple. The First Order under the orders of Snoke, are to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knows that as long as Luke is alive, a new generation of Jedi Knights can rise again. He finally makes a physical appearance at the end of the film, Luke is found on the planet Ahch-To dotted with islands by the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey, R2-D2, and Chewbacca. Rey presented Luke with his father's lightsaber as a cautious Luke looks upon the young girl, remaining silent. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Luke Skywalker appeared in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Relationships Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Anakin/Vader was Luke's father. Luke did not meet his father, until 19 years after he was born, when his father's mentor told him, how great a Jedi his Anakin was, Luke developed a lot of respect for his father, when Obi-Wan told Luke that the person who killed his father was Vader, Luke developed hatred towards Vader, unaware at the time that Anakin/Vader were the same person, and that Obi-Wan was speaking metaphorically, in A New Hope, during the Battle of Yavin, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke, if it had not been for the intervention of Han Solo. In The Empire Strikes, Luke now 23 years old, directly meets Vader, when the latter reveals that was his father at first Luke did not believe him, until he told Luke to use the Force, when he did Luke was horrified. By the events of Return of the Jedi, Luke has accepted that Vader is his father, and his hatred towards his father had disappeared completely, and it turned into love, like his late mother, Luke (correctly) believed there was still good left in his father and he can be redeemed, Luke could not bring himself to kill his father, despite knowing the terrible things he had done, in Luke's final encounter with his father, on the second death star, Anakin read his son's mind and discovered he had a second child, and he found out his second child is Leia, when he said "if you will not turn to the dark side perhaps she will", Luke became enraged by this statement, and attack his father in anger, he lost control for a moment, when Luke realized what he had done to his father, he felt guilty and remorseful, when Darth Sidious was torturing Luke to death (by using Force Lightning), Luke asked his father for help which Anakin did, in his father's final moments, he wanted to see his son with his own eyes, (realizing that Anakin was dying) Luke granted his father his last request, Luke and Anakin made peace before he dies and became one with the Force, Luke was devastated when his father died, and in respect for his father, Luke gave him a Jedi funeral. Padmé Amidala Padmé was Luke's mother. After he is born, the only direct interacted Luke had with Padmé, was one when she touched him on his belly, as a sign of love and affection for her son, shortly after giving birth to his twin sister Leia, she dies, Luke was devastated by the death of his mother, that they he cried, despite having an amazingly strong connection to the Force, unlike Leia, Luke does not have memories of his mother, however, before her death, Padmé believed that Luke along with Leia could save his father Anakin/Vader and redeem him. In Return of the Jedi, Luke shares his mother's belief that there was still good left in his father, and that he can be redeemed; these beliefs by both Luke and Padmé, is ultimately proven to be true, when he was being tortured by Sidious, and Anakin broke away from the dark side of the force, coming a good person he once was, Luke is also sad that he never knew his mother. Leia Organa Leia is Luke's younger twin sister. Luke and Leia were separated after they were born, he did not meet his twin sister until 19 years later, Luke's first impression of Leia as he saw her in an hologram was "She's beautiful", Luke, along with, Han rescue her from the first Death Star, he initially had a crush on her before learning of his relationship with Leia. By the events of The Empire Strikes, Luke's crush on had completely disappeared, as he only considers a friend, he became annoying when Leia kissed him in a (failed) attempt to prove she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han. In Return of the Jedi, Luke discovers that Leia is his younger twin sister, before allowed himself to be captured by the Empire, he revealed to her that Vader was his father and she is his twin sister, she is not too surprise as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke, after the second Death Star, Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against Empire, Luke and Leia lovingly embrace each other as brother and sister. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan was Luke's mentor and good friend. After Luke was born, Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine, to be raised by his father's step-brother Owen Lars, and his wife Beru Whitesun, in order to hide him from Palpatine, Obi-Wan watch over him for 19 years, before discovering who he really was, Luke believing him to be a strange hermit and knew under the name Ben Kenobi. Upon the arrival of R2-D2 and C-3PO, Luke learned of Obi-Wan's identity and life as a Jedi from the latter, after this he gained a lot of respect for the jedi master, during there journey to Alderaan, the two quickly became good friends, and on the first Death Star, Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader well attempting to escape, he was clearly devastated by the death of his friend, however, he continued to fight in in the Galactic Civil War, so Obi-Wan's death would not be in vain. When he discovered that Vader was his father, Luke became angry that Obi-Wan had deceived and lied to him, Luke (apparently) had a far better relationship with Obi-Wan, well his father's relationship with Obi-Wan was strained, as Luke quickly forgave Obi-Wan for his deception and lies. Han Solo Han was Luke's old friend and brother-in-law. Luke initially had a rocky relationship with Han, due to him being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time, during their rescue of Leia and escape of the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he almost got them killed or captured several times, during the Battle of Yavin, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke, however Han saves him, after this Luke's opinion of Han changes, and they become close friends after this. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han married Luke's sister Leia, becoming his brother-in-law. Enemies Palpatine Palpatine was Luke's enemy. Luke initially had no direct interaction with Palpatine, however, he hated the latter because he was the tyrannical leader of Galactic Empire who oppressed the people of the Republic. In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Yoda and Obi-Wan; that Palpatine was responsible for his father becoming Darth Vader in the first place, Luke's hatred for Palpatine increases even more, Behind the Scenes In early drafts of the Star Wars story, Luke Skywalker's role of farmboy-turned-Jedi hero was filled by Annikin Starkiller, a character who combined the traits of Luke and Prequel-era Anakin Skywalker. The name Starkiller was changed to "Skywalker", which had less violent connotations, late in the script's development. "Starkiller" later became the name of Darth Vader's secret apprentice in the video game the Force Unleashed. Luke Skywalker was portrayed by Mark Hamill in the Star Wars Original Trilogy, the Star Wars Holiday Special, and other media, including a commercial for the New Jedi Order book series Robot Chicken: Star Wars, and an episode of the Muppet Show. In Revenge of the Sith, Aidan Barton briefly appeared as the infants Luke and Leia. Several voice actors have portrayed Luke in Star Wars radio dramas and video games, including Bob Bergen, Joshua Fardon and Mark Benninghofen. Gallery Trivia *Robby Benson auditioned to play Luke, but lost this role to Mark Hamill. *In 2008, the character was selected by Empire magazine as the 54th greatest movie character of all time. *Luke is listed at number 14, of the Fandomania.com 100 Greatest Fictional Characters. *He is similar to Simba from The Lion King. They seek to save the setting from a tyrannical figure (Simba saves the Pride Lands from Scar while Luke saves the Galaxy from Emperor Palpatine) and they both see the ghosts of their respective fathers (Simba sees Mufasa while Luke sees Anakin), who each coincidentally had been voiced by James Earl Jones. External links *Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia *Luke Skywalker on Lucasfilm Wiki * de:Luke Skywalker Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Iconic characters Category:Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Knights Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Wise Characters Category:The Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Farmers Category:Jedi Category:Nephews Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Warriors Category:Uncles Category:Mentors Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Spouses Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters